moonbasevidyafandomcom-20200214-history
Rob DrunkWario
Totally a nice dude. He plays GTAV and rigs bets. Rob is really gay. He's also known for being: Gay All of the following statements have not been approved by Rob himself, and may range anywhere from questionable to being legally qualified as vandalism. There's not really much to say about him, but the gay part is 100% approved, though, that's okay. He also says Space Dandy is his least favorite animu. Early Life Rob was born in a subway in Zimbabwe in the grand year of 1337 at the tender age of 6, and he was born without a face. During his early childhood, he was forced to do unboxing videos by his parents, causing him to resent them and look for a new parental figure. It is unknown what happened during his teenage years, but it was probably some really cringy stuff. Present Day In the present day, he is a raging alcoholic who breaks into peoples homes to stream video games for a bunch of children. Rob, when not streaming, is also a very enthusiastic dog hunter during his time in the Mojave Desert, and has a burning hatred for the Legion. Oops, I hit my keyboard. also he's never played lisa, loooooooser. Rob's favorite food is garbage straight out the dumpster, and doesn't own a webcam, sadly. One of the most popular game theory is that Rob knows how to grapefruit yo man, but contrary to popular belief, he does not. As a child, his parents could not afford a good enough education to teach him to grape fruit his mans. "I wish I knew how to grape fruit my mans, it would have gotten me into a lot of sticky situations" Rob said in an interview. Later Years In the year 2016, Rob denounced his city lifestyle and shifted his focus on to farming mayonnaise. Rob moved with his husband, Sam, and his cat, Sapphire, to the middle of fucking nowhere. He has never been seen since. Legend says if you leave a jar of mayo, a single saltine, and a piece of stale milquetoast, he can be summoned for one night to badly read anything you give him. The Fall And Rise Of DrunkWario Death And Legacy On August 4, 2016 at approximately 2AM, Rob's stream suddenly died. No One heard back from him despite numerous attempts to contact him, and was presumed dead at 2:08 AM. At 2:13 AM it was determined the cause of death was due to his internet going out. Rob will be forever best known for paving the way in the art of eating garbage and not being able to read. Resurrection At 2:15AM, Rob was revived, asking, "Does anyone know where I was?" He lives another day to eat the garbage. Filmography Roberthan also starred in the hit 2016 movie, Rob Eats The Garbage The Sequel The Movie The Game The Trilogy The Epilogue The Halloween Special Part IV THE FINALE (Director's Cut) and every other movie in the series prior and afterwards. The movie was given 5 stars and recieved a handful of positive reviews, all of which were written by the lead DrunkWario himself. Reviews * "God, I still taste the garbage even as I'm watching this. Ah, memories." * "Okay, I get it. I'm gay. Is that really my only line?" * "wqqowqsa;sadsd;;;;;;;;;;; Oh, whoops! Sapphire was stepping on my keyboard. 10/10." Trivia * Rob hates rotating dogs. In fact, he said he would punch one if he came face to face with one. * He is Gay. * Homosexual * Rob claims he hates sports, but he loves golf. * Rob claims golf is not a sport. * Rob has been known to get very angry when playing virtual golf. * Played the wrong song during Fallout New Vegas, was nearly hung for it Category:Streamers